Members New and Old
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Canard returns back to the team, but is disgusted with Nosedive's childish behavior. He therfore works him harder than anyone else. Nobody seems to notice leading to many dire events.WildWing and Canard go at one another in result. Can the ducks help and
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note- Hey everyone! Please keep the reviews coming, oh yeah don't worry about Loss of Sight, Loss of Life I'll have the sequel up soon! Thanks bye!  
  
~Spring Break RULES~  
  
  
  
Drake's alarm went off. Quickly the ducks scrambled out of bed, and ran out to the migrator. It was twelve at night, and it was cold.  
  
"What are we waiting for", barked Mallory.  
  
"Try our captain", replied Duke.  
  
"Well where is he?"  
  
"Getting Nosedive", said Grin, "My little friend didn't want to get up."  
  
"Well he's holding this up", exclaimed Mallory, "He's dead when I'm through with him! You know we are special armed team and that little brat is making us into a circus! We should be there by now, WildWing should just leave his brother behind."  
  
"A little cranky there Mal-Mal", asked Duke.  
  
"Can it L'Orange", snapped Mallory.  
  
Finally the brothers approached.  
  
"Sorry for the delay", said WildWing, "We had issues."  
  
"I'm sure they were so important that you completely blew off these responsibilities", cried Mallory.  
  
The migrator started and they were off.  
  
"Yup", joked Nosedive, "They were much more important."  
  
"NOSEDIVE", retaliated Mallory.  
  
"Kid", said Duke, "Not now, Mallory is not a night person."  
  
"L'Orange", screamed Mallory.  
  
"I know I know, I'm canning it."  
  
"What was so important Flashblade", yelled Mallory.  
  
"Well…", said Nosedive.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Dive get up".  
  
"Why? Wing go back to bed"  
  
"The alarm is going off."  
  
"Why isn't the light turned on?"  
  
"Because you blew out our electricity remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! I can't see though!"  
  
"Neither can I, but come on!"  
  
"Okay okay".  
  
The brothers got up but found themselves all to quickly on the floor after tripping over numerous objects.  
  
"Ow, geez Dive this is your mess, and you're cleaning it when we get back, or when we get our electricity back, whatever comes first."  
  
"Okay but you're helping."  
  
"Am not".  
  
"Am too!"  
  
"Nosedive stop, come on!"  
  
"I'm missing my sock!"  
  
"Well wear this one."  
  
"That's not a sock."  
  
"What is it."  
  
"A pizza."  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NOSEDIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
~Reality~  
  
"Nosedive you are unbelievable moron", cried Mallory.  
  
"Lay off Mallory", said WildWing lightly, "He's my brother and all okay? It wasn't all of his fault."  
  
"Yeah", piped in Nosedive, "If WildWing hadn't brought in water, we would have had electricity."  
  
"What", asked Tanya.  
  
"Well you see the plug on our T.V. came out so I went to fix it, and then WildWing came in drinking water, and I was thirsty so I asked him for some, so then-"  
  
"Kid ever hear of breathing in between your words?"  
  
"Ya huh, didn't listen though. So anyway after I told him I wanted some water, which after a fight he gave in and gave me the water, so I went back to the T.V. plug with the water and accidentally spilled the water on the circuit so then the electricity went BOOM, and then it was no more."  
  
The other ducks, except Mallory, snickered.  
  
"Let me remind you that we are a very important team, representing another world, fighting against a very intricate team of goons, from another planet and this is how we act."  
  
The other shut up, not wanting to hear anymore lecturing.  
  
Finally they reached the spot that had come up on their radar. On the ground they found an injured duck. The ducks quickly rushed over to aid the duck.  
  
When turned over they gasped in shock.  
  
It was Canard. 


	2. Tension

Disclaimer- All Mighty Duck characters belong to Disney, not me.  
  
Author's Note- Hope you enjoy, please review~  
  
Oh yeah~ Great work DivesAngel on your new chapter, keep up the great work!  
  
  
  
After Canard was medically dealt with, he remained asleep. Finally he woke up.  
  
"Ugh", he groaned, "WHERE AM I?"  
  
"Relax", said Tanya, "Remember me?"  
  
"Tanya", exclaimed Canard, "Oh my gosh!"  
  
He looked around and found Duke, Grin, and Mallory all asleep. WildWing was up however.  
  
"Canard", he screamed and came bouncing over to his friend.  
  
"WildWing!"  
  
The two buddies hugged.  
  
"Man what happened", asked WildWing.  
  
"I got out of limbo! Man made a bet, and I won it! Well blackmail helped but that's not the point! I can't believe I'm here with you guys!"  
  
"This is going to be great!"  
  
WildWing reached for the mask, "Here's your team back."  
  
"No", said Canard, "I mean yeah. But no, we'll share the title."  
  
"Really? Great!"  
  
By now everyone else was up, in the room anyway. They started talking and continued to hold their conversation until Nosedive burst through the door screaming, covered in suit. Then as if on cue a huge explosion was heard.  
  
"Don't ask", said Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive what was that", groaned WildWing.  
  
"As I said don't ask. Oh yeah we can't sleep in our room tonight."  
  
"Why? Never mind don't answer that I don't' want to know."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Let me guess, you tried to fix our electrical problem right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You're still here", cried Canard, "I forgot about you!"  
  
"Nice to see you too", snapped Nosedive.  
  
"You are pitiful! I can't believe you!"  
  
"Shut-up!"  
  
"Nosedive", snapped WildWing, "Watch your mouth!"  
  
"That's okay Wing", said Canard glaring at Nosedive, "I'm a captain too right? So that means I get to make orders. Nosedive I want you to run two miles tomorrow."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can, I'm captain too."  
  
"Nosedive go", shouted Mallory, "You have to start listening. I have been telling you all along to listen and behave so we could have a military idea, but you have always screwed that up! Well I have never been in charge, but now that Canard is well scat!"  
  
Nosedive was hurt, his brother hadn't defended him and everyone was ganging up on him.  
  
"Guys", said Tanya quietly noticing Nosedive's hurt expression. "Everyone's tired and edgy, Nosedive why don't you go to sleep okay?"  
  
"He has miles to run", cried Canard.  
  
"Not now", said WildWing, "Too cold out, and there are freaks out now. Now please let's not start a soap-opera".  
  
Nosedive was crushed, his own brother wasn't defending him, yet acknowledging and approving of Canard's punishment.  
  
WildWing didn't' even realize what he was doing, he was so happy and caught up in the excitement he didn't even notice what he was doing to his little brother.  
  
"I'm not going to sleep", cried Nosedive, "But I am going out, to Thrash and Mookie's."  
  
"Who", asked Canard.  
  
"His friends", responded WildWing then toward Nosedive, "No you're not. It's late out, besides I was thinking of us having a little party, or something, like ordering pizza and renting a movie."  
  
"Sounds good to me", said Nosedive.  
  
"Too bad", said Canard, "We're adults and we're going to be watching adult movies."  
  
"Canard", said WildWing finally stepping in, "He's okay, we'll get a movie everyone will enjoy, we do it all the time. Dive since you want to go out, you want to pick up movies and pizza?"  
  
"Don't try to get rid of me", cried Nosedive.  
  
"What", exclaimed WildWing.  
  
"Oh here come the water works", sighed Canard.  
  
Nosedive glared at Canard, "Nothing", said Nosedive, "What movie do you want, I know what everyone wants for pizza."  
  
"You don't know what I want", said Canard jumping on the opportunity to get the last word in.  
  
"Yes I do", spat Nosedive, "I remember what you want from PuckWorld so there!"  
  
Canard slumped back into the bed.  
  
"You guys cool it", said WildWing, "Enough! We're starting over, Canard no punishment on Nosedive, Nosedive lay off Canard, everyone settled? Good, Nosedive now go I don't care what you movie you pick just pick something new, Duke please go with him just in case something happens."  
  
Canard rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Canard please", said WildWing.  
  
"Fine", muttered Canard gritting his teeth.  
  
"Come on Canard", said WildWing, "I want to show you around! Also I want to see what my brother did to our room."  
  
"Okay", said Canard forgetting about the teenager.  
  
"Come on Duke", said Nosedive grabbing Duke's arms, "Let's go."  
  
Nosedive dragged Duke to the migrartor, and then took the driver's seat, bad idea.  
  
Nosedive raced down the streets.  
  
"Nosedive calm down", said Duke finally.  
  
"What", barked Nosedive.  
  
"Calm down. Kid you okay?"  
  
"Man I wish Canard was still in limbo."  
  
"Nosedive!"  
  
"Okay okay, I'm just upset."  
  
"I noticed, don't worry it'll be okay."  
  
"Yeah right. You don't know Canard."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Yeah I do. WildWing brought me everywhere when we were little, and Canard is a pain! He never liked me much."  
  
"You're exaggerating. Now what movie do you want to get?"  
  
~**~  
  
"What's taking them so long", groaned Mallory.  
  
"Well knowing Nosedive he probably crashed the car", snickered Canard.  
  
"That's my little brother for you", said WildWing.  
  
By then WildWing had informed Canard about Phil, and their hockey team. There was an uneasy silence when Canard responded positively to WildWing's invite to join the hockey team.  
  
"Then who gets benched", asked Tanya.  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard as if it were nothing, almost shocked that she dared to ask that.  
  
"Canard", said WildWing, "Nosedive is one of our best players, top scorer on our team, and one of the best players in the league, so lay off okay?"  
  
Canard rolled his eyes. Finally Nosedive and Duke walked in with hot pizza and new releases. The ducks enjoyed the movies, and the pizza, in the morning the awoke late. But when they did awake it was practice time.  
  
Mallory responded well to Canard's adjustment in a stricter course, the other ducks struggled but found themselves successful, all except Nosedive.  
  
Actually it wasn't his fault, Canard continuously was working him harder than anyone else. Nosedive however responded by doing exactly what was asked of him, and came through with flying colors, which angered Canard even more. He thought Nosedive was cheating, for he failed to accept the fact that Nosedive was as good as everyone else.  
  
"Two laps", cried Canard.  
  
"Why", cried Nosedive, "Why me and not everyone else?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
Finally Nosedive had enough.  
  
"I can't I mean. I promised Thrash and Mookie I would meet up with them, remember WildWing? Wing can I go?"  
  
"Yeah sure Dive."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Canard glared at his best friend.  
  
"What", asked WildWing.  
  
"He should have to work as hard as everyone else!"  
  
"He's sixteen though, so whatever."  
  
Canard would have kept arguing but other things caught his attention like Phil.  
  
"WildWing, Tanya, and Grin", said Phil, "Remember that interview well it's been moved up, and moved out. We'll be traveling tomorrow for it."  
  
The ducks groaned, but decided to save their energy.  
  
~Later that Day~  
  
"So where should I sleep", asked Canard, last night he fallen asleep on the sofa's along with everyone else.  
  
"You can bunk with me", cried WildWing happily, "Like old times!"  
  
"Sure! Wait what about Nosedive?"  
  
"He won't mind."  
  
"No but I'll mind him."  
  
"Oh please. Don't start that."  
  
"Whatever, but I want the room clean."  
  
"As do I but you try living with your brother ha!"  
  
WildWing walked off laughing, however Canard was not. The next few days that laid ahead of them were not going to be pretty.  
  
Without WildWing to protect Nosedive well you can see where this is going.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Please review! 


	3. Ticket

1 Author's Note~ Hey all thanks for the reviews  
  
Special Shout out to Lori (),and Trunks lil Sis who always seems to review my work early with encouraging words, thanks!  
  
  
  
With WildWing, Tanya, and Grin gone Nosedive had become somewhat clingy to Duke, for he was the only one that wouldn't torment Nosedive. Nosedive called his brother each night just to make sure he was okay and coming back soon. Canard found this disgusting and ridiculed him for it. Mallory wasn't giving Nosedive an easy time either, and was constantly telling Canard of Nosedive's endless pranks.  
  
Therefore Nosedive had been somewhat absent from the team, and drifted away and avoided any contact. However Nosedive had to be Nosedive and one night brought home a ticket, things did not go well.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", cried Canard.  
  
Nosedive entered the kitchen. "Yes?"  
  
"You want to explain this ticket?"  
  
"Well I uh", stuttered Nosedive.  
  
Mallory and Duke wandered into the kitchen.  
  
"I cannot believe you got a ticket on the migrator! How dare you!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it wasn't a speeding ticket or anything."  
  
"And that makes it okay", hollered Canard. "So what were you doing?"  
  
"It was just that I had impaired vision."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Oh my friends had their feet on the dashboard and Klegghorn said they were impairing my vision."  
  
"YOU LET YOUR FRIENDS IN THE MIGRATOR?"  
  
Nosedive mentally smacked himself.  
  
"Well yeah, they needed a lift."  
  
"Well that does it! You are busted! I hope you are happy Nosedive! You are in huge trouble! After I'm done yelling at you, you can start working on your punishments, which are as follows, you will clean the migrator each and everyday, you will pay for this ticket, and then double the amount of this ticket will go toward the teams needs, so you better get twice the amount of the worth of this penalty! You are confined to your room, you're not allowed out of it! And-"  
  
"Canard shut up", cried Nosedive.  
  
Duke and Mallory looked away, it was going to be a long night.  
  
"Excuse me", roared Canard, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said shove it down your throat!"  
  
Mallory and Duke's jaws dropped open.  
  
Canard not being able to scream anymore hit Nosedive, sending him to the floor. He didn't hit him hard, or anything but it was the intention that counted.  
  
Mallory and Duke's eyes grew wide open; practically bulging out of their head.  
  
"You don't want me on this team", cried Nosedive, "Than fine I'll leave!"  
  
Nosedive scrambled to get to his feet and ran out of the room heading toward the door.  
  
"Nosedive", called Mallory.  
  
But Nosedive didn't respond but kept running and running. 


	4. Thanks but no Thanks

1 Author's Note~ Hey all enjoy~ Oh yeah Scary Movie is a comedy spoof on horror movies like Scream.  
  
  
  
Running, running, running faster. As fast as he could go Nosedive ran away from that miserable house, faster and faster! But where would Nosedive go? Finally after running into town he thought of a perfect plan.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you're going to be livin with us man", said Thrash.  
  
"Yup", replied Nosedive, "Right here in the comic shop."  
  
"Like cool", said Mookie, "That works with me."  
  
"Yeah", said Thrash, "Totally!"  
  
"We need to give you a make-over though", said Mookie.  
  
"Yeah", said Thrash, "New pants, new shirt, and especially new hair!"  
  
"Why", questioned Nosedive.  
  
"Because we're bored", replied Mookie.  
  
"Oh okay", said Nosedive satisfied with the answer.  
  
~Two Hours Later~  
  
Nosedive looked in the mirror to see his new self. He had huge black baggy pants on with electric green outlines. His shirt was the exact color of the electric green outline, and in the middle was a revolving atom. But that's not wear the freak show ended; he had a tongue ring too! But the biggest part of all, was his hair which was electric green matching his attire.  
  
"Dive you want to see a comedy or horror flick", asked Thrash.  
  
"Nope", said Nosedive, "I know what you're doing and whatever I say, that makes one of you a winner. One of you want to watch a horror movie, and the other comedy so whoever loses will never let me hear the end of it. So no."  
  
"Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Why don't you just watch Scary Movie?"  
  
The two agreed and watched that.  
  
~Next Day~  
  
"Hey Thrash, Mook", said Duke stepping into the comic shop, "You guys seen Dive anywhere?"  
  
"Yeah he's in the back", said Thrash, "He's living here now, something about being mad at you guys."  
  
"Yeah I figured he come here, needed to talk to him about that."  
  
"He's in the back", said Mookie.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Duke walked into the back where it was labeled employee's only, inside he found three beds, and Nosedive.  
  
"N-Nosedive", stuttered Duke in disbelief, "Is that you?"  
  
"What do you want", snapped Nosedive.  
  
"What happened to you!"  
  
"Oh this? We got bored last night."  
  
"So you did this!"  
  
"Yeah! I'm a teenager I'm supposed to do this stuff, I'm not a hockey playing, part of a vital team agent that works their butt off and isn't allowed any fun, I mean who would want to do that?"  
  
"Okay, okay, So Canard has made this easy on you. Care to tell me why?"  
  
"WildWing always brought me everywhere", said Nosedive quietly, "We didn't have such a great home life."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Nosedive didn't really want to get into this topic. He shifted and his eyes screamed of panic and depression.  
  
"Kid you okay", asked Duke.  
  
"My dad left us!"  
  
Duke had not expected such a reaction from the teen. Nosedive turned away and started wiping away tears, he didn't know why he was crying but the topic was one that brought tears accompanied by pain.  
  
"My dad left us", continued Nosedive this time much more quietly, "When I was eight. So WildWing played the role as the man of the house. I didn't have a real dad to look up to so WildWing brought me everywhere, including on his and Canard's dates, hockey games, parties, and hang outs. I was always there, Canard never really liked that."  
  
"I'm sorry I never knew."  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"As you ask, but I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
And as promised Duke was back the next day just to check up the teenager. He continued this for the morrow too, and the day after the morrow. Canard felt horrible about hitting Nosedive, and he felt worse on what his brother was going to do him. WildWing would not take kindly to Nosedive's changes in plans, and he would have to blame someone.  
  
~Headquarters~  
  
"Hey guys", greeted Duke, as Mallory and Canard approached the living room, "How was the trip?"  
  
"Boring, lame, pitiful", said WildWing, "Pick one."  
  
"It wasn't that bad", retorted Phil.  
  
"PHILIP PALMFEATEHR", shouted Tanya, "Don't you tell me it wasn't at bad until you are the one actually doing what we are doing! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Hey where's Nosedive", asked WildWing, "I got him something."  
  
The other glanced at one another uneasily.  
  
"Guys", said WildWing more sternly, "What's going on?"  
  
"Nosedive decided to take a little trip", said Duke as lamed as that sounded.  
  
"What kind of trip?"  
  
"He's not living here anymore", spat Mallory.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well we had a fight", said Canard.  
  
"I don't care! Where is my brother?"  
  
"The comic shop with his friends", said Duke.  
  
With that information WildWing stormed out of the room, followed by everyone except Phil.  
  
"Where are you going", exasperated Canard.  
  
"To get my brother", gritting his teeth said WildWing. WildWing marched out to the car, again followed by the gang and drove madly to the Comic shop.  
  
He thundered out of the car, and swung the door open in the shop.  
  
Thrash and Mookie were taken aback.  
  
"Nosedive", was all WildWing was able to spit out.  
  
"I take it you want your brother", said Thrash.  
  
WildWing nodded furiously.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", called Mook, "You got some visitors here!"  
  
Nosedive came in carrying a stack of comics. He soon dropped them at the sight of his brother.  
  
"WildWing", exclaimed Nosedive.  
  
He ran up and hugged his brother.  
  
Then WildWing took him firmly by the shoulders and examined him, again finding himself unable to speak.  
  
Instead of speaking WildWing lifted up a binding of Nosedive's new colored hair.  
  
"Oh this", said Nosedive, "I got bored."  
  
At the moment he spoke WildWing found out that his little brother also acquired a tongue ring.  
  
"Like?"  
  
WildWing breathed in heavily, "Let's go home."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks."  
  
"Not a choice!"  
  
"It's my life!"  
  
"Fine then I'm taking over!"  
  
"WildWing I don't want to go home!"  
  
"Move it Dive!"  
  
"WildWing No!"  
  
WildWing grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him out of the store and throwing him into the vechile where he Nosedive pouted and folded his arms. WildWing lectured them.  
  
"I can't leave you people with my brother a few days? This is what happens when I return? I trusted you guys! How is that you are able to fight Dragounous and his goons with ease, yet find yourselves short of dealing with him? I'm sick of your lack of patience! I left him, and I come back and I find out that his new label", then WildWing took his hands off the wheel and through them air as if it was a brand new movie, or Broadway show, "Runaway!"  
  
The others flinched, they had never seen WildWing this upset.  
  
"And Nosedive", screamed WildWing, "I am very disappointed in you! I don't care what happens but you don't have to ever runaway! EVER! And then to boot your new title as a fugitive, you obtain green, no not any green but electric green hair! And a tongue ring!"  
  
"I'm sorry", said Nosedive. "But you don't know what happened!"  
  
"Canard I trusted you with him", said WildWing ignoring Nosedive's logic. "How could you do this to me? And you Mallory you had to keep on yelling, and antagonizing right?  
  
"WildWing, don't blame us for everything especially when you don't know what happened", cried Mallory.  
  
"Okay fine you're right", said WildWing, "What happened?" 


	5. Home Again

"YOU DID WHAT", cried WildWing as all of the ducks were in the living room.  
  
"I said I was sorry", said Canard, "I let my anger get the best of me."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT", repeated WildWing not able to grasp the concept of his best friend hitting his most cherished brother.  
  
"I hit him okay", retaliated Canard, "I didn't mean to but he was mouthing off!"  
  
"YOU DID WHAT", repeated WildWing once more.  
  
"I HIT HIM! He was mouthing off and being a brat!"  
  
Nosedive sat on the couch smiling, as if he was gloating, "That's what you get", thought Nosedive, "That's what you get for messing with your best friend's brother."  
  
"He was being a brat", cried Canard in disgust, "Don't yell at me! He was the one who brought home the speeding ticket!"  
  
"It wasn't a speeding ticket", cried Nosedive.  
  
WildWing went blank.  
  
"Wing you okay", asked Tanya.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"This was because", said WildWing quietly than his voice rising loudly, "OVER A SPEEDING TICKET?"  
  
The others looked away sick with shame.  
  
"It wasn't a speeding ticket", cried Nosedive.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed WildWing.  
  
It was Canard's turn to gloat.  
  
"How dare you run off like that! You know better than that! And better yet you come back, with a tongue ring and green hair! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was bored!"  
  
"So you decided to do that!"  
  
"So what? You do weird stuff too!"  
  
"That's besides the point! The point is you ran off!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because you are part of this team!"  
  
"Team! Team! Ha! I'll show you team! Maybe you guys are a team but I am most certainly not apart of it! He hit me! Team members don't hit each other! Canard I'm sorry if you can't stand me, but you know what that makes the feeling mutual!  
  
Mallory you are always yelling at me, making it worse, and wouldn't stop! I'm sorry Mallory but you know what you have annoying antics too! I'm not perfect so live with it!  
  
And Duke what you couldn't say anything, Mr. All Mighty thief, and takes jack from no one? What you couldn't defend me?  
  
Grin did your really have to stay neutral? Couldn't you have stepped in? But no you had to be unbiased! Thank you!  
  
And WildWing you're my brother! You're supposed to defend me no matter what even if I'm wrong, just because I'm your brother! You completely blew me off for the movies the other day, but I thought who cares, he's just excited because Canard is here. But then you and Canard starting doing things, with out me! That used to be me! No I'm not jealous but you couldn't you have planned something with me too, or do I no longer count?"  
  
Tanya waited for her penalty but received none.  
  
"And another thing", cried Nosedive whose eyes were welled up, "I do mind that Canard is sleeping in my room."  
  
With that said Nosedive ran out of the room.  
  
"I'll go talk to him", said Tanya feeling that Nosedive needed someone but wouldn't respond to anyone else.  
  
As soon as she left the room she heard immediate screaming. However she didn't care, they could handle themselves, they were adults, Nosedive however was not.  
  
Tanya knocked on the door, but received no reply.  
  
"Nosedive can I come in?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
She entered the room to find a crying teenager at the end of his bed holding his pillow tightly.  
  
"I didn't mean to make them start fighting like that", said Nosedive, "And I didn't mean to get everyone upset. And I shouldn't have made WildWing mad. I was wrong, but I can't fix it this time."  
  
Tanya sat on the bed, deciding it was best to listen and not talk.  
  
"I mean it's not fair though! He gets me so mad, you can't win with him! No matter what I do, it's never good enough! Ever!"  
  
"Canard", asked Tanya.  
  
Nosedive nodded. "You know this year was my prom year. I should be worrying about proms, and girls, and stuff like that! I mean spending time with Thrash and Mookie yesterday was so…real. That was real, that was the life that I want and used to have."  
  
"I'll talk to them. Maybe they have forgotten all of things that you have sacrificed for this team."  
  
Nosedive rolled his teary eyes. "Sacrificed ha."  
  
"I beg to differ. For instance you don't get to have a prom this year, or have regular friends, or hang out and just do nothing, or get bored. You never allowed to get bored. That's sad. You miss your friends don't you? And you miss your teenager life right?"  
  
Nosedive nodded and sank his head into Tanya. Tanya decided it was best to play mother, and so she did and acted her part well.  
  
Finally the teenager cried himself to sleep in her arms. Surprisingly the noise had stopped. She walked out the door, and found the ducks right there.  
  
"You were eavesdropping", she cried.  
  
"Yeah well he's my brother", said WildWing, "Where is he now?"  
  
"Sleeping, don't touch him."  
  
"I hope all of you are happy", said Tanya, "I hope that you realize you have succeeded in your mission to make Nosedive an adult. But remember something he's a teenager, not a secret agent like us! So allow him to be a teenager. I'm truly disgusted in all of us including myself although Nosedive fails to find my faults. You have completely destroyed Nosedive's childhood."  
  
She walked off.  
  
WildWing looked into the room and found Nosedive's shirt stained with tears.  
  
"You have completely destroyed Nosedive's childhood", thought WildWing Tanya's words echoing in his mind.  
  
"Not if I can help it", said WildWing to apparently no one, "Not if I can help it." 


	6. Surprise

Author's Note ~ Sorry for the delay!  
  
~Thanks for the advice once again Orenda, as well as Ottercub!  
  
Oh yeah, I'm completely new at this, does someone want to tell me what a betareader is? Thanks all bye!  
  
  
  
Nosedive woke up and found himself in his bed. He walked over to the mirror and once again examined himself.  
  
"No wonder Wing went nuts", muttered Nosedive.  
  
Nosedive stumbled out of his room in search for teammates. He needed to apologize to them, for he didn't want them to be mad at him.  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said Duke, along with Canard who were on the couch, "WildWing is looking for you kid."  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said Duke, I didn't mean it."  
  
"Thas okay kid. Did you hear me, WildWing is looking for you."  
  
"So we cool right?"  
  
"Yeah of course. Where are you going now."  
  
"To find someone else."  
  
"Nosedive, WildWing you know him, he's only your brother is looking for you."  
  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
  
"I did only you were too busy oh never mind just go. "  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Nosedive ran off and found his brother.  
  
"You could have said something", said Duke.  
  
"Why", snapped Canard, "I'm not sorry!"  
  
"Well you should be, and it's more than that. Don't you think some stupid fight isn't worth damaging your friendship with WildWing?"  
  
"He'll give in eventually."  
  
"I don't know Canard. Nosedive is his brother."  
  
"Hey when I ask for your opinion you can give it!"  
  
"Touchy."  
  
~**~*~**~  
  
"Wing", said Nosedive.  
  
"Nosedive", cried WildWing, he ran over to his brother and hugged him.  
  
"Look I'm sorry", said Nosedive, "I didn't mean it! I'm so sorr-"  
  
"You shouldn't be", interrupted WildWing, "You were right. I was wrong not to defend you. Now", WildWing placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, " Get out of those clothes and than I want you to go find Tanya and ask her for some chemicals to get this dye out of you hair, and then ask her to surgically remove your tongue ring which is probably infected. Than I have a surprise for you, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
WildWing didn't let go of his brother but kept staring at him.  
  
"What", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Is there something else you want to tell me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
Nosedive lifted up his shirt where WildWing found a tattoo.  
  
"Don't worry", said Nosedive, "It's removable! Or else that's what the box said, something about wearing off in thirty days."  
  
"Good", chuckled WildWing, "Have Tanya get that off too. Now hurry up and be ready around seven okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
After two hours Tanya was able to get Nosedive looking normal again. But in the same two hours, WildWing and Canard had a fight and proclaimed to the world that they were not speaking to one another. And they stayed that way. Fighting. They were still mad at one another despite their long relationship. Mallory secretly sided with Canard, and Duke secretly sided with WildWing. However they said nothing and kept their opinions and thoughts to themselves.  
  
It was around seven when WildWing walked in holding a bag.  
  
"Nosedive sit down, time for your surprise."  
  
Nosedive sat down on the bed. First WildWing through a comic book at him.  
  
"That's what I got you on my trip."  
  
"Ah thanks this is a cool one!"  
  
"Yeah well, forget about that because I got you a bigger surprise."  
  
WildWing took the wrappings off the bag where a tuxedo lay.  
  
"A tux", asked Nosedive, "Um thanks."  
  
"No not just a tux", said WildWing, "I mean yeah it is. But you need one for a prom."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have a prom tonight Nosedive, surprise."  
  
"What really? Where, how?"  
  
"Well I heard you talking to Tanya, yes I was eavesdropping don't have a heart attack, and you mentioned something about a prom. So I called up Thrash and Mook and then their school and lucky for you they have their prom tonight, and the principal said it would be their honor if you would come."  
  
"Oh my gosh, WildWing you are the best!"  
  
Nosedive ran over and hugged his brother. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thanks so much WildWing!"  
  
In another room, the other ducks heard Nosedive's cry of joy.  
  
"I take it WildWing told him his surprise", muttered Duke.  
  
  
  
"No problem baby brother", said WildWing. "I know its not the same, but-"  
  
"It's better! Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun! Thank you so much!"  
  
"No problem little brother, need any help though?"  
  
"Yes! What am I supposed to do with my hair, and how do you put that on?"  
  
"I'll show you", laughed WildWing, "I'll show you."  
  
After an hour of getting Nosedive ready WildWing had brought him to Anaheim High. Nosedive had jumped out of the car excitedly and met up with his friends who showed him off to the entire school. Nosedive was expected to be late, so no one was worried when it was twelve and Nosedive hadn't returned yet, however they worried about Canard and WildWing.  
  
The two of them had been jumping down each other's throats finding themselves short of keeping their promise to one another of their silent treatment.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do", asked Mallory, "We have two captains that are acting like babies!"  
  
"Ask Nosedive", said Grin flatly.  
  
"What", asked Tanya, Duke, and Mallory/  
  
"Nosedive has grown up with WildWing, and Canard. So I'm sure that this isn't their first fight. He'll know what happens and what will work, and maybe can give his input on how to fix this problem."  
  
"Well we don't have much choices", said Tanya, "And that does sound pretty nice, okay we'll go with that."  
  
"Tomorrow", said Duke, "Let Nosedive enjoy his fun, for tonight he gets to be Nosedive Flashblade teenager of this century." 


	7. The Trio

Author's Note ~ Apologies for the delay! Everyone you guys can thank Lori who inspired me to keep writing this story, if not for her I would have left for who know when.  
  
Nosedive woke up in a hotel. He remembered the ball he had last night at the prom. He had so much fun last night, but as of now he was unaware of where he was.  
  
He found himself somewhere in a hotel with all of the other ducks. There was one room all of which there were occupants except the women. WildWing and Canard were sleeping, Duke was reading a book, and Grin was watching everyone.  
  
"Ah little friend", said Grin, "You awaked."  
  
Nosedive nodded wearily.  
  
"Have fun last night?"  
  
Again Nosedive nodded.  
  
"It was great. I was the main attraction, every girl wanted to dance and the food was great! Plus the music was slammin."  
  
"Glad to hear that."  
  
"Ya-huh, um Grinster buddy all ol pal, you wanna explain where we are?"  
  
Duke put his book down.  
  
"Well", said Duke, "We have been having problems with this team so we are going to fix it. We rented a hotel out in Malibu an-"  
  
"Malibu?! We're in Malibu!? Oh man par-tay!"  
  
"Kid", said Duke, "We're not partying until we fix our relationships up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well", replied Duke, "We have only rented this one room, Mallory and Tanya aren't with us and are monitoring the headquarters. So we have no heed to get back. If there is one room than we can't lock each other out, since we all have a key. And we can't go running away, and most of all the problems will be aroused and than a solution will be found."  
  
"Um…okay?"  
  
WildWing stirred and awoke. "Dive hey."  
  
Nosedive's eyes immediately shined, "Hey Wing! Oh my gosh last night was awesome, thank you so much!"  
  
Nosedive through himself at WildWing. The two of them hugged.  
  
"Well what are brothers for", asked WildWing.  
  
"You're the best."  
  
Duke quietly whispered to Grin, "How come when we asked him how was it, we didn't get half of this reaction?"  
  
"Because that's life."  
  
Duke stifled a laugh.  
  
"So Wing what are really doing here?" (Emphasis on really)  
  
"Unfortunately", said WildWing, "Whatever they told you I have a feeling is right, we need to work out our issues."  
  
"Yes starting now", said Grin. He walked over to Canard and gently shoved him.  
  
Canard instinctively swatted him. "Go way, too early, going back to bed."  
  
Duke looked at his respectful team captain babble on like an idiot.  
  
"Canard", he said loudly.  
  
Canard shot right up, causing Duke to struggle from laughing.  
  
"What", snapped Canard.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all", said Duke.  
  
"Let's begin this", said Grin. "WildWing and Nosedive please sit up on your bed."  
  
Both brothers did so.  
  
"Canard", continued Grin, "You stay on your bed right there. Duke can you please drag over two chairs for me and you?"  
  
"Sure", said Duke tagging over two chairs.  
  
"Now", said Grin, "Canard and WildWing, you two have been the best of friends for years, ever since you were children. Are you really going to spoil it now?"  
  
The two buddies looked at each other.  
  
"You guys are being immature", continued Duke, "I mean really, aren't we a little old for the silent treatment?"  
  
The two friends laughed.  
  
"So WildWing", said Grin, "Can you please tell us why you're mad at Canard?"  
  
"Because he hit Nosedive, and because all of this ruckus was caused."  
  
"Okay", said Grin, "Now did Canard hit Nosedive so he left a scar?"  
  
"No", said WildWing dully.  
  
"So basically it was just tempers exploding than right", said Grin. "And I'm sure Canard felt comfortable hitting Nosedive because he's known him so long, unlike a perfect stranger."  
  
"Yeah I guess so, that makes sense."  
  
"And Canard why are you mad at WildWing?"  
  
"Because he favors and goodies Nosedive over everyone else."  
  
"All right", said Grin, "But for the moment can we just set aside our different beliefs and be friendly and polite to one another again?"  
  
"Okay yeah I guess so", said Canard, "Wing I'm-"  
  
"Yeah me too", replied WildWing.  
  
"Glad that's over", muttered Duke. Than in a louder voice, "You guys can work out a solution later."  
  
"Yeah whatever", said Nosedive, "Can I go outside on the beach now?"  
  
"Nope not yet", said Grin. "Little friend, we haven't solved your problem."  
  
"I don't have a problem", snapped Nosedive.  
  
"I beg to differ", said Duke.  
  
"What are you talking about", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Your life", sighed Grin, "Nosedive you don't have much fun do you?"  
  
"Not with you preventing me from going outside, can I go now?"  
  
"No", replied Grin, "But do you enjoy being on this team?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay but do you enjoy the work involved?"  
  
"No way! Who does?"  
  
"Well do you think that its unfair that you have to do what everyone else has to do?"  
  
"Yeah I guess its fair. But not fair at the same time. It's not fair to them if I don't practice and than mess up somewhere, but it's fair to me because well it's just not!"  
  
"Okay than let's try this new method that will solve our problems", said Grin, "From now on Nosedive you can be trained by WildWing only, and no one else. That way WildWing will be able to give you one on one time and you can have fun that way. How's that sound?"  
  
"Great", exclaimed Nosedive, "But Wing that means you can't work with anyone else."  
  
"That's the beauty of it", finished Duke, "Nosedive will get a lot of training but in a little amount of time because WildWing will have to go train other people and himself. So Nosedive you'll have the entire day after maybe an hour's worth of practice for each event."  
  
"And", commented Grin, "Canard wins and WildWing wins."  
  
"That sounds great", said Nosedive, "What about you guys?"  
  
The two buddies nodded and in unison, "Sounds good to me- us."  
  
Three Days Later…  
  
"Hey Nosedive", said Canard entering their room, "What's up kid?"  
  
Nosedive waved from his bunk. Ever since Canard moved in and their whole meeting at Malibu it had been agreed that Nosedive and WildWing would get bunk beds, and Canard a single bed, all of which everyone took a liking to, especially Nosedive.  
  
"Well nothing much", said Nosedive, "But if you hear Mallory start screaming, well just tell her I went out for the day."  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
In the hallway, "NOSEDIVE!"  
  
Nosedive smiled, "I kind had some more green hair dye left, from my hair so…"  
  
In the hallway, "MY HAIR!!!!"  
  
WildWing walked in the room looking straight at his brother.  
  
"What", asked Nosedive?  
  
"You just had to do it didn't you? You couldn't just let it be?"  
  
"Do I even have to answer that?"  
  
"Well Nosedive", said Canard, "We better get you hiding from Mallory, so a movie sound good?"  
  
"Let's go guys", said WildWing. "I think we can still make the nine thirty."  
  
Canard walked over to Nosedive, pulled him off the bed and started tickling him madly.  
  
The two finally fell on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"Come on guys", said WildWing, "We're going to be late."  
  
Canard picked Nosedive up for back ride, which Nosedive zealously took.  
  
It was good to Canard back again. And this time it was the trio instead of the duo. 


End file.
